Super Mario 24: The Wishing Star
by MrBlack
Summary: Today, Queen Peach will revive Star Road and all the wishing stars, but on this day something is gonna happen and everyone is going on another wild ride. Sequel to SM24. plz R&R and plz read original SM24. Surprise, I'm back with hour 10...
1. Default Chapter

A note from BDBlack:  
Well you all asked for it. A sequel to my Super Mario 24 fan fiction. It's pretty much going to be done the same way, but with a new story, surprises, and out of control action. I tell ya, I didn't think the first was going to go over well with fans, but here I am with the sequel. You could probably read this part without reading the first part, but I would suggest reading the first part if you want to enjoy this more. Anyway, let's begin...  
  
For anyone who's too literal out there, here's how the time system works  
(hour : minute : second)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create Mario or any Mario character mentioned in this fan fiction, NINTENDO did, has, and always will. This is just a harmless fanfic made out of fan appreciation for the franchise  
  
Mario: Two years ago, the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked like never before. All secrets were revealed, and all hell broke loose. Nobody saw this coming and a lot lost their lives. Now it's the day of the star revival ceremony and I'm afraid it's all going to happen again. Not just because it is the star revival ceremony, but the queen has been acting weird. Something tells me that this world is going to be affected like never before...  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 12:00 AM and 1:00 AM  
On the day of the star revival ceremony...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 12:00:00 AM  
  
It was dark in the foyer of the Mushroom Castle. Only a few guards were standing around somewhat board. Just then, there were a couple sparks hitting the floor, followed by someone yelling...  
  
Terrorist: DOWN WITH THE QUEEN!!!  
  
Several mushroom men terrorists broke through the doors and open fired taking out several guards. Some more guards jumped from the ceiling and fought back, but one of the terrorists had a bob-omb and chuck it. In a ball of fire, the rest of the guards were taken out. The terrorists then reunited and checked their watches.  
  
Terrorist: Queen Peach is up stairs. Let's go!  
  
They all ran up stairs taking out anyone in their way with fire flowers. After a few minutes they finally reached the queens room.  
  
Terrorist: Get ready...  
  
With his big foot he broke open the door and the rest open fired, but noticed they were firing at nothing.  
  
Terrorist: What the?  
  
As they entered, they soon realized the queen wasn't in here.  
  
Terrorist: Where is she?  
  
With question marks over their heads, all they could do was scratch their heads. Then and idea came to one of them.  
  
Terrorist: It's a trap!  
  
Out of nowhere, the window crashes open and in come Mario armed to the teeth with fire flowers.  
  
Mario: Hello boys!  
Terrorist: Holy shit! It's Mario!  
  
Not wasting a minute, Mario open fired with his fire flower taking out a few. The rest rolled to the side and returned fire. As quick as he could, Mario ran up and kicked the fire flower out of one of the terrorist's hand and then with another kick jammed him in the chin.  
  
Terrorist: You!  
  
In anger he wildly fired trying to hit Mario with bad aim.  
  
Mario: Mama-mia. Typical...  
  
He ran up and with a fury of punches took the terrorist to the ground.  
  
Terrorist: Screw this!  
  
The only few left ran out of the room and make a break for it. Queen Peach came out of her hiding spot, a trick wall next to the bed.  
  
Peach: Thank you Mario.  
Mario: You know I can't keep saving you like this. What bothers me more is why they're doing this.  
Peach: I wouldn't know, but it might be that they don't want me to revive Star Road.  
Mario: That would make sense...  
  
Suddenly Toad came running in.  
  
Mario: What's your status Toad?  
Toad: The rest of the terrorists have been captured and are currently detained in the prison.  
Mario: Thank goodness...  
Toad: Follow me Mario, there's something you should know.  
Mario: Are you going to be okay Peach?  
Peach: Yes. You run along now.  
  
Mario and Toad ran out of the room and headed for the core of the M.K.D.U. (Mushroom Kingdom Defense Unit). When they were out of view Peach walked up to her bed and picked up the phone. Slowly she dialed each number until it started to ring.  
  
Man: (Raspy) Hello?  
Peach: It's time.  
Man: Right. I've things set up here.  
Peach: Everything is falling into place here, but I was attacked again.  
Man: They're relentless.  
Peach: We won't have to worry about them soon.  
Man: Ha, ha, ha...  
  
M.K.D.U. - 12:13:23 AM  
  
Mario and Toad rushed down the stairs and Toad booted up his computer.  
  
Toad: This is going to take a couple minutes.  
Mario: What's going on?  
Toad: It's Bowser. He might be on the attack again.  
Mario: Damn.  
Toad: Now would be the perfect time to attack.  
Mario: I could care less about Bowser, it's those damn terrorists. I don't understand what they want.  
Toad: Bowser is still a problem.  
  
The computer finally loaded up and Toad brought up a window with a picture of Golden Shroom Bridge and large part of the east of the Shroom River.  
  
Mario: What am I looking at?  
Toad: This is a view from one of our shell satellites. Look there...  
  
With his mouse he zoomed in on part of the river. A large boat is slowly going down the river.  
  
Mario: So...  
Toad: No boats are scheduled to go down that river. Especially during midnight.  
Mario: Bowser.  
Toad: It will be directly under the bridge in thirty minutes. That will give you a chance to get on the boat and stop Bowser.  
  
Mario fettled with his mustache.  
  
Mario: If I must...  
  
He starts to walk off.  
  
Mario: The bridge is about 15 minutes away. I'll be in the weapons bay getting ready.  
Toad: I wouldn't suggest bringing much. We can't let the people know Bowser might attack. If people knew it could ruin the entire ceremony.  
Mario: Keep it low, right...  
  
Prison - 12:21:56 AM  
  
As a cop was taking one of the terrorists to the cells he starts to rant.  
  
Terrorist: You don't understand. If the Queen revives Star Road it means the end of the Mushroom Kingdom. You have to under...  
  
Out of anger the cop nails the man in the back of the head shutting him up. He then kicked the terrorist into the cell.  
  
Officer: You better keep your mouth shut because you're looking at a long time in prison.  
Terrorist: You can't trust the Queen. She's going to destroy us all!  
Officer: Nut case...  
  
And the officer walked off.  
  
Weapons bay - 12:27:02 AM  
  
Mario observed some of the weapons as a police officer came in.  
  
Officer: What are you up to Mario?  
Mario: I've got a job to take care off.  
  
He picks up a hammer and attaches it to his back. He then picks up a fire flower and attaches it to his side.  
  
Officer: Not taking much.  
Mario: I won't need much for this job.  
Officer: You know, one of those assholes were saying some outrageous things.  
Mario: Like?  
Officer: Says the Queen going do something that's going to destroy us all.  
Mario: Interesting. I guess they don't trust Peach will be responsible enough to revive the Star Road correctly. If you remember what happened two years ago, everyone thought that Peach becoming queen would be a great thing. And then all this...  
  
Mario then threw a rain coat over him and started to leave.  
  
Officer: Be careful Mario.  
Mario: I know...  
  
As soon as he left the room someone bumped him out of the way quickly running away.  
  
Mario: Mama mia!  
Officer: Stop him!  
  
When Mario regained his composer he noticed it was one of the terrorists.  
  
Mario: Damn!  
  
He pulled out his hammer and chucked it just missing.  
  
Mario: This is going to be a long day.  
  
He said as he gave chase. He followed the terrorists back to the Queens room where he kicked to doors down and came at the Queen with a knife.  
  
Peach: Oh no!  
Terrorist: DIE!!!  
  
Suddenly, there was a flower shot and the man fell to the ground if a puddle of blood. Mario put away his smoking fire flower and walked up to Peach.  
  
Peach: Thanks again Mario...  
Mario: You should go somewhere safe Peach.  
  
And with a flip of his rain coat he left the room picking up his hammer and left the castle. It was raining heavily outside and his red hat wasn't doing much so he flipped the hood of his coat on his head. Suddenly Toad ran out.  
  
Toad: Mario! Take this with you!  
Mario: What this?  
  
It was a small ear piece.  
  
Toad: So we can stay in contact.  
Mario: Okie doky  
  
He got into his red pickup and drove off for the Gold Shroom Bridge.  
  
Peach's room - 12:42:32 AM  
  
Officer: You okay Peach?  
Peach: Yes, but if you'll excuse me...  
  
Peach quickly left the room.  
  
Officer: Where are you going?  
Peach: To one of my personal hiding spots, just in case...  
Officer: Good idea.  
  
As she looked out the window, she noticed that it was raining very hard, yet she could still see one star in the sky. Below the star she could see Mario's red truck driving off. She smiled, but with a somewhat evil face. Then she continued on towards the attic for safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Mario: ...  
  
Back in the pickup, Mario's cellphone started to ring. He answered it reluctantly.  
  
Mario: Hello?  
Mallow: Mario! How've you been.  
Mario: You're asking me how I'm doing?  
Mallow: I just herd what happened. I'll be there in a little while to help you out.  
Mario: Today feels like one of those days. I guess the castle could use your help.  
Mallow: Great! I'll be there in a little bit.  
Mario: See you then...  
  
Mario keeped on driving and soon reached the bridge.  
  
Golden Shroom Bridge - 12:57:41  
  
Mario parked on the outside of the bride and walked the rest of the way. Just to his left was the boat where his next adventure would start.  
  
Mario: I'm here Toad. Stand by...  
  
1:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. From 1:00 AM to 2:00 AM

AN: For anyone who's concerned with me using the word terrorist, I mean no harm to anyone who maybe or may have been affected. It just seemed like the only appropriate term for this kind of fanfiction.  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 1:00:00 AM and 2:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the star...  
  
Golden Shroom Bridge - 1:00:00 AM  
  
Even though it was one in the morning, there were still plenty of cars driving by. They barley gave notice to the guy walking on the sidewalk. He took out his binocular and started looking down the river and saw the boat about to cross under the bridge.  
  
Mario: What's that?  
  
He noticed several figures on the deck. As Mario zoomed in, right away he knew one of them was Bowser. Next to him, his daughter Wendy.  
  
Mario: Double trouble...  
  
Just then, he noticed a third figure covered in a thick brown coat and a long hat.  
  
Mario: Who is that?  
  
All the zooming in didn't help, and with the binoculars max out all he could see was a mustache.  
  
Mario: Luigi? Couldn't be...  
Toad: Mario, you should get moving.  
  
Mario fell back shocked.  
  
Mario: Toad, don't scare me like that.  
Toad: Sorry.  
Mario: Toad, do me a favor. Find out Luigi's location.  
Toad: My hands are tied right now, give me a couple hours.  
Mario: All right...  
  
Mario looked over the edge of the bridge ready to jump  
  
The deck - 1:07:05 AM  
  
Wendy runs inside because of the rain. Bowser turns to his friend in the coat.  
  
Bowser: I've got a good feeling about tonight.  
Man: (Deep Italian accent) Really?  
Bowser: Peach is going down tonight, and the Mushroom Kingdom will be ours.  
Man: I'm only helping because I want revenge on Mario.  
Bowser: Yes, I must say it was quite horrible what Mario did.  
Man: We should go inside. The rain, it's getting worse.  
Bowser: Good idea...  
  
The two go inside.  
  
Golden Shroom Bridge - 1:11:37 AM  
  
Toad: Are you ready Mario?  
Mario: I'm ready...  
Toad: Good luck. Call me when you can.  
  
Mario digs into his pocket and pulls out an item. Then picking up the pace, he started running as fast as he could down the cement sidewalk. Out of no where, the coat flew off and Mario was now was a bright blur holding an invincible star in his hand. He jumped as high as he could diving head first like a shooting star he landed on the back of the ship out of Bowser's view. Even though he crashed into the ground, he was still in perfect condition because of the invincible star he was using.  
  
Mario: Ha...  
  
Though, he crash did attract the attention of several Koopa Troopas who started heading his way.  
  
KT: Freeze...  
  
Mario was still invincible for a few more seconds and kicked his foot back nailing one of the troopas in the stomach. Two tried to tackle him down, but Mario jumped into the air and dodged the tackle then did a split kick nailing the two in the jaw.  
  
Mario: Dang...  
  
Another three started charging his way, but he pulled out his hammer and threw it like a bowling ball. And like a bunch of pin, the three fell to the ground landing on their shells. They weren't going anywhere for a while.  
  
Mario: That takes care of that...  
  
He put back his hammer and pulled out his fire flower. He quickly ran up to a wall to keep himself out of sight as a few more troopas came into view.  
  
KT1: What the hell happened.  
KT2: Someone just came in and attacked. We didn't stand a chance.  
KT1: We'll tell Bowser, you keep a look out.  
KT2: Yes sir...  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
The koopa troopas scattered and started their search. Lucky, they were out of Mario's view as he started to sneak in. He scattered up the stairs, and quickly opened open the door just missing the sight of one of the troopas. Inside, it atmosphere seemed very cold and Mario started to sneeze violently. Nobody came, telling him he was safe.  
  
Mario: Toad, can you read me?  
Toad: I hear ya Mario.  
Mario: I'm in the ship.  
Toad: Good. Here's what you should do. Try to get to the main deck and find the navigation control.  
Mario: I think I see your plan.  
Toad: Hurry, you only have a few hours before the ship gets near the castle.  
Mario: Right.  
  
Mario started to look around to make sure everything was safe. Echoes of his footsteps bellowed through the hall because of it's emptiness. Suddenly, he could hear a few koopa troopas coming his way. He quickly jumped into another room not giving a care what was behind the door.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 1:19:22 AM  
  
After his communication with Mario, Toad started working on his computer when suddenly someone came busting through the doors.  
  
Toad: What the - ?  
  
Though, fears were put aside as everyone noticed that it was Yoshi walking in soaking wet because of the rain.  
  
Toad: Yoshi? What are you doing here?  
  
Yoshi just moped as he walked.  
  
Yoshi: I thought that there might be trouble here so I came as quick as I could. Besides, I need something to do...  
Toad: What's wrong?  
Yoshi: It's Birdo. We broke up a few weeks ago.  
  
Yoshi started to cry with tears flying everywhere. It was worse than the rain outside.  
  
Toad: What happened?  
Yoshi: We got into an argument and we finally realized that we haven't been doing much besides constant, non stop love making.  
Toad: For the past two years?!  
Yoshi: I promised to change, but she just yelled and left. *Whine* Oh my I'm heart broken...  
  
Yoshi continued to unleash a wave of tears.  
  
Toad: Listen, if it will help you feel better I'll find some way you can help us with our situation.  
Yoshi: Okay...  
  
Yoshi left still crying and leaving a puddle of water behind him.  
  
Toad: Poor guy...  
  
Toad turned to his computer.  
  
Bowser's ship - 1:25:14 AM  
  
Mario still kept hiding in the dark room making sure there were no koopa troopas in the room. But after that time there were still koopa troopas all over the place.  
  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
He turned around and turned on a light to see which room he was in. A somewhat twisted face was made as he looked around and found out he was not in a safe room. The room was very...  
Cute. Walls were pink, there were hearts everywhere, boy band posters, and a very large closet.  
  
Mario: Well, something tells me I'm going to end up in some deep...  
  
Suddenly, a loud screechy voice filled the room.  
  
Wendy: I'm tired of waiting! If anyone wants me I'll be in my room!  
Mario: Oh crap...  
  
Mario quickly dived into the closet and hid under a pile of bright clothes. Wendy kicked open the door to her room and stomped in.  
  
Wendy: And who's been in my room! Lousy koopa troopas always going though my stuff...  
  
Under all those clothes, Mario peaked out of one of the dresses carefully to see what Wendy was going to do next. She walked up to her dresser and looked in the mirror.  
  
Wendy: This lack of sleep is going to ruin my eyes.  
  
She then messed with her hair, waving it everywhere while undoing her hair band.  
  
Wendy: Oh well...  
  
On the other hand, Mario was doing everything to keep still. He only had one fire flower and one hammer, and he was saving it for King Bowser. Just then, there was a stroke of luck as Wendy took of her bow and walked towards the bathroom. Sounds of running water filled the room and it appeared she was taking a shower.  
  
Mario: Finally.  
  
Mario got back up and carefully snuck out making sure not to catch any attention. But to Mario's knowledge, he didn't see Wendy getting out of the shower as she mumbled.  
  
Wendy: Lousy Koopa Troopas, taking my shampoo too...  
  
As Wendy walked out of the bathroom Mario slowly open the door causing a creaking sound. Wendy turned around totally shock.  
  
Wendy: Who are you?  
Mario: Uh-oh...  
  
Totally scared, Mario turned around and saw Wendy standing there in a towel.  
  
Mario: Hi! Uh...  
Wendy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wendy pulled out a Bullet Bill Launcher from her dresser and open fired blowing up part of her wall. Lucky, Mario had ducked and started running for it.  
  
Wendy: GET HIM!!! GET HIM!!!  
  
Wendy fired another Bullet Bill down the hallway. Mario hit the ground again this time blooding his chin on impact. A few Koopa Troopas ran in next to Wendy.  
  
KT: What's going on Wendy.  
Wendy: MARIO!!! HE'S OVER THERE!!!  
  
Though out of her panicking her towel fell off and the troopas were suddenly distracted.  
  
KT: Huh? Who?  
Wendy: QUIT LOOKING AT ME!!! GET MARIO!!!  
  
But as soon as the troopa realized Mario was here, he was long gone. Wendy scrambled to get her towel back on and yelled.  
  
Wendy: I can't believe you let Mario get away! I'm telling my father!  
  
Wendy went back into her room and slammed the door, only for it to collapsed behind her with the rest of the wall.  
  
Wendy: Mario's going to pay for this...  
  
Elsewhere, Mario had crawled into a vent shaft quickly trying to get away.  
  
Toad: Mario. Are you okay?  
Mario: Quit asking me that. I just had a little run in with Wendy.  
Toad: Really? Is she still acting like a bitch.  
Mario: Ha. Yah...  
  
The two giggled for a few seconds.  
  
Toad: Mario, even though you escaped you still might be in trouble. Can you tell me your location?  
Mario: Last time I checked I was on deck C, so I've got two more decks to go. Call you went I get there...  
  
Mario disconnected and continued down the shaft. This boat must of been brand new because the vent was very slick. He found himself constantly slipping with each step. After a couple minutes, he finally found something of interest. Below a small vent door he saw Bowser and the new guy talking to each other.  
  
1:40:06 AM  
  
Man: How much longer? I'm tired of waiting.  
Bowser: A few more hours. He have to be in the right position to attack.  
Man: Hmm...  
Bowser: Aren't you hot in that coat? It's dry and warm in here.  
Man: I guess so.  
  
The man removed the hat and dropped the coat to his feet. While looking on, Mario was dumbfounded at who was under the coat. All he could do was stair with his mouth open.  
  
Mario: Waluigi? But why would he work for Bowser?  
  
Two years ago, Bowser double crossed Wario by placing a bob-omb in his car and killing him instantly. His over reacting caught the two's attention.  
  
Waluigi: What was that?  
Bowser: Hmm...  
  
Bowser took a step closer, but luckily a koopa troopa came running up. This gave Mario time to scatter.  
  
Bowser: What is it?  
KT: There's someone on this ship.  
Bowser: What?  
KT: He just attacked Wendy.  
Bowser: What? Find him. Now!  
Waluigi: Wait! Don't kill him. I want the pleasure of destroying the one who killed my brother.  
Bowser: Then maybe you should go after him.  
  
Waluigi pulled out his fire flowers and said.  
  
Waluigi: I think I will...  
  
Vent - 1:47:49 AM  
  
Back in the vest, Mario had been crawling through it for a few more minutes until he finally reached an opening and dropped down into the opening.  
  
Mario: All clear...  
  
He walked down the hallway quietly making sure his steps didn't echo. Unknown to him, Wendy was just around the corner still mad at what he did. The two reached the corner and SLAM. The two fell to their feet.  
  
Wendy: Hey! Watch where... Huh...  
Mario: Oh crap...  
Wendy: Mario!  
  
She pulled out her two fire flower and open fired, but Mario rolled out of the way pulling out his hammer. Not wasting time Wendy pulled out her radio and was about to call for back up, but Mario threw his hammer and broke the radio on the spot. He almost broke her hand.  
  
Wendy: The radio...  
  
She took a closer look at her hand.  
  
Wendy: Huh? You made me break a nail. Nobody does that... NOBODY!!!  
  
She yelled as a red aura that waved like fire surrounded her.  
  
Wendy: This is now personal...  
Mario: *Sarcastic* Great.  
  
With a mighty war cry that almost broke Mario's ear drums, she came at him swinging her fists. But her efforts were in vain as Mario dove to the ground and picked up his hammer standing ready to fight.  
  
Wendy: What? Afraid to hit a lady?  
Mario: You're no lady.  
Wendy: How dare you! DIE!!!  
  
She took out her fire flower and open fired again, but Mario easily blocked the shots with a few flicks of the hammer. He then counter by running forward and slamming him hammer as hard as he could on the ground. The whole floor shook and shattered like a fortune cookie.  
  
Wendy: AHH!!!  
  
As the room crumbled, Wendy slipped and almost fell to a large empty room below. Luckily she grabbed on to part of the floor wining for help because it was a long way down...  
  
2:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. From 2:00 AM to 3:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 2:00 AM and 3:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the star...  
  
Bowser's ship - 2:00:00 AM  
  
Wendy: Somebody help!  
  
Mario was about to run off, but couldn't ignore the cry of someone needing help. It was just his nature.  
  
Mario: Hold on!  
  
Slidding on the floor at neck break speed he grabbed Wendy's hand just before her hand lost it's grip. He pulled her up, but it was difficult because she weight so much.  
  
Mario: You need to loose some weight.  
Wendy: You're not helping.  
  
One more pull and Mario landed on his back catapolting Wendy through the air. She landed on her back spinning slightly. The two got up and dusted each other off. Her eyes caught Mario's for a second as they looked eye to eye. A smile suddenly brighten her face as she looked at Mario, but shook it of.  
  
Wendy: We're not done yet!  
  
She was on the attack, but Mario dodged with ease and karate chopped Wendy in the neck. Quickly her eyes closed as she hit the ground with a mighty thud.  
  
Mario: That should keep you out of my hair...  
  
Sounds of Koopa Troopas marching his way told him to leave. Like the wind, Mario jumped down the hallway and towards the stairs up to the next hall. One of the Troopas walked up to the falled Wendy as picked up the radio.  
  
KT: Bowser, this is troopa 1290. We've located the explosion and found Wendy.  
Bowser: How is she?  
KT: Out cold. The intruder looked like he messed her up good.  
Bowser: Get her to one of the Lakitu Clouds and get her out. I thought she could help, I guess I was wrong.  
KT: Yes sir.  
Bowser: And keep a look out for the intruder and make sure he doesn't reach the basement.  
KT: Right sir.  
  
Mario couldn't help but overhear the location and contacted Toad.  
  
Mario: Toad?  
Toad: Yah, I herd. Make that your second priority. First, find out where this ship is going to end up so we can get forces ready.  
Mario: Right.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 2:07:03 AM  
  
Back at the M.K.D.U. Toad was monitor Mario's condition when Yoshi came back.  
  
Yoshi: Toad. I tried working on the paperwork, *sniff* but...  
  
Yoshi started to cry again sending water everywhere. He even held up one of the papers he sobbed all over.  
  
Toad: Okay, I've got something you can do. You see there have been these terrorists who've been attacking the castle for some time. We don't know where they're from or who they work for but we finally caught them. Maybe you can interigate them with the cops. You know, let out some rage.  
Yoshi: If you say so.  
Toad: Just follow Officer Breaker over there.  
  
Yoshi slowly walked over to the officer as they walked into one of the interigation rooms. One of the terrorists sat there handcuffed on a small metal stool. This one seemed to be off in his own little world.  
  
Breaker: Okay you. What's your name?  
Terrorist: Jon.  
Breaker: Well that was easy.  
Jon: My name's not really Jon, but since you want this to go easy just call me Jon.  
Breaker: *Angry* Don't play games with me! You're in some serious trouble.  
Jon: You're going to be in trouble if you don't let my friends and I do our job.  
  
Breaker started to pace back and forth as he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. He though hard on how to deal with this situation.  
  
Breaker: Who do you work for?  
Jon: I'm not telling.  
Breaker: Answer me!  
Jon: It's no business of yours.  
  
Clenching his fist, Breaker was about to clober the guy right in the face when a though came to him.  
  
Breaker: Yoshi. Come over here.  
Yoshi: What?  
Breaker: Jon, or whatever your name is, tell me what this is?  
Jon: A yoshi. Green, the most common color. Can eat red shells and spit out fireballs and gain wings with purple shells.  
Breaker: You certainly know your Yoshi's.  
Jon: Please...  
Breaker: Then do you know what it's like to be eaten by a Yoshi.  
  
A confused look came to Yoshi as a more startled look appeared on Jon's face.  
  
Jon: Uh...  
Breaker: Yoshi. Show our good friend an example.  
Yoshi: Wha?  
Breaker: *Wispering in Yoshi's ear* Play along.  
  
And with those words Yoshi started to smile for the first time at the thought. So he whipped out his toung and grabbed hold of Jon's neck.  
  
Breaker: Now, tell us who you work for!  
Jon: No...  
Breaker: Yoshi.  
  
Slowly Yoshi pulled back in his toung with Jon's head getting closer and closer to his large mouth.  
  
Breaker: Now?  
  
Jon had to make a disicion because time was running out. Then, he broke.  
  
Jon: Okay, please don't eat me...  
Breaker: Okay. Yoshi?  
  
Yoshi just fround and let go setting Jon back in the chair.  
  
Breaker: So, who do you work for?  
  
Jon took a deep breath.  
  
Jon: Okay, we work for... AHH!!!  
  
Jon held his chest and fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Breaker: What's going on?  
Jon: They won't let me...  
  
And in a flash Jon's chest blew open throwing blood all over the walls as his limp body fell to the ground, eyes rolling in the back of his head. They never saw it coming.  
  
Breaker: What the hell is going on?  
  
Bowser's Ship - 2:24:55 AM  
  
After fighting though several Koopa Troopas he reached the main deck and peeked into the navigation room. Only a few troopas were montiering the controls, so Mario reached into his utility belt and pulled out a stun mushroom grenade chucking it into the center of the room. WIth a loud bang, dust filled the room as everyone in their fainted. As the dust cleared, Mario walked in and started fitling with the controls.  
  
Mario: Hey Toad, I have the loaction.  
Toad: Where?  
Mario: Hmm... From the look of it, somewhere in the bay about 10 miles away from the castle.  
Toad: What the? That's too far for an attack.  
Mario: He must have something planned.  
Toad: I'll get troops stationed there just in case. Huh...  
Mario: Toad? Are you still there?  
Toad: Mario. Something's come up I'll get back to you. Just try to find out what's in the basement floor. I've got a feeling something big is really going to happen.  
Mario: You and your feelings. Okay.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 2:31:12 AM  
  
The entire castle was in panic.  
  
Toad: What the hell is going on?!  
Officer: The terrorists. They're dying.  
Toad: What?  
  
As quick as he could, Toad rushed into the jail room and saw all the guys behind bars holding their chest in pain. On at a time their chests blew up turning the once white walls completely red. After it was all over all the terrorists were dead. Officer Breaker came into the room.  
  
Breaker: The guy we were interigating... HOLY SHIT!!!  
Toad: Let me guess...  
  
The two just looked around, when all of a sudden one of the guys were moaning.  
  
Toad: Holy crap, one's alive!  
  
Whatever caused their chest explode, didn't completely go off. In fact, there was nothing wrong with him.  
  
Toad: Somebody, get this guy some medical attention fast! He's the only guy who could help us!  
  
Bowser's ship - 2:39:34 AM  
  
Mario continued to look at the controls trying to find a quick path to the basement deck.  
  
Mario: Okey dokey. I've got it...  
KT1: I just don't understand why they wont answer.  
KT2: They're probably asleep again.  
KT1: All of them?  
  
Mario started to panic at the sound of koopa troopas coming his way. He quickly dived behind one of the control panels and got his fire flower ready. As the koopa troopas stepped in, they were shocked to see all the troopas had fallen asleep.  
  
KT2: Wow, I was right.  
KT1: I guess I owe you a coke.  
  
The two started kicking the fallen troopas.  
  
KT1: Wake up you lazy bums.  
KT2: Just because you're in navigation doesn't mean you can sleep.  
  
They all woke up, which made about 6 koopas in the room at once.  
  
KT1: So what you're telling me is that you just fell asleep for no reason.  
  
The navigator troopa just nodded.  
  
KT1: Uh... Works for me. Probably because of the intruder. We'll be off...  
Mario: Mama mya  
  
Suddenly Mario covered his mouth in disbeleif that he just said that.  
  
KT1: Who's there!  
  
With he fire flower, Mario jumpped out and open fired taking down two of the troopas. The troopas rebelled and tried to fire back, but all Mario had to do was jump into the air and dodge the fireballs like they were nothing. As Mario was about to fire back, his fire flower had run out of juice.  
  
KT1: Looks like we have the advantage.  
Mario: Unlikely.  
  
And as the Troopas started to shoot Mario yanked out his hammer and knocked the fireballs to the side. He then jumped forward and smashed one of the troopas right into the ground. He then proceeded to swing in a circle demolishing the two around him. Now only one was left.  
  
KT: Damn you...  
  
The Troopa was out of options as he stood defenceless.  
  
Mario: Hand over your fire flower.  
KT: Here...  
Mario: Now...  
  
Mario swung his hammer KOing his opponent instantly. As he walked out of the room, he looked at the troopa and said.  
  
Mario: What a waste...  
  
He ran out of the room and quickly down the stairs jumping onto a room. More koopa troopas was heading his way. As Mario hid himself he tried to get back in contact with Toad.  
  
2:52:16 AM  
  
Mario: Toad? Are you there?  
  
He didn't get an answer.  
  
Mario: He must still be busy. So he waited a couple more minutes and tried again.  
  
Mario: Toad. Please answer.  
Toad: Right here Mario.  
Mario: What happened?  
Toad: Most of the terrorists. They just died.  
Mario: You make is sound like a bad thing.  
Toad: We were trying to get information out of them when all of a sudden all their chests blew up.  
Mario: What? That's not right.  
Toad: We still have one survivor. As soon as he's revived we'll question him.  
Mario: All right. I'm heading for the basement to find out what Bowser is up to. I'll call you back.  
Toad: Good luck Mario...  
  
Carefully, Mario poked his head out of the room noticing the cost was clear. He was quiet as he stepped out and continued his way to the basement deck.  
  
3:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. From 3:00 AM to 4:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 3:00 AM and 4:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing stars...  
  
Bowser's Ship - 3:00:00 AM  
  
Slowly but surely Mario walked across the halls and down towards the basement decks.  
  
Voice: *Wisper* Mario...  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Mario turned around aiming his fire flower all around.  
  
Mario: Who's there?  
Voice: Mario...  
  
He turned around again looking for the voice.  
  
Mario: Where are you?  
Voice: We're not here.  
  
The voice was right. It was coming from his communicator.  
  
Mario: Toad?  
Voice: No. We're not Toad.  
Mario: Don't be playing games with me Toad.  
Voice: We're not Toad.  
Mario: Then who are you?  
Voice: Beware... ... Queen Peach.  
Mario: What?  
Voice: Beware... .... Queen Peach.  
Mario: I'm sorry but what the hell are you talking about?!  
Voice: The time is now. Activate.  
  
Confused by the whole situation Mario took out the ear piece and examined it to make sure everything was all right. The piece looked fine so he put it back in and continued down the hallway. That's when things got weird. With each step the hallway seemed like it was getting bigger and longer. Around him, the walls were starting to get pixelated affecting the colors and making them all blocky. His step got slower as Mario started loosing all sense of reality.  
  
Mario: What's going on?  
Voice: You must... ... Stop... ... Peach...  
Mario: ...  
  
Everything blacked out.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 3:05:28 AM  
  
Toad: Mario? Are you there?  
  
Toad started to frantically type with his computer trying to contact Mario. Then out of nowhere Mallow walked in.  
  
Mallow: Hey Toad! What's happening?  
Toad: I lost contact with Mario.  
Mallow: You did?  
Toad: It was like someone cut the frequency.  
Mallow: You don't think he's...?  
Toad: No. I still have his vital statistics, but it's like someone is blocking my communication with him.  
Mallow: Who?  
Toad: I don't...  
  
Suddenly a doctor ran up to him.  
  
Toad: What's up doctor?  
Doctor: Luckily, whatever was in the guys chest didn't blow up complete and no serious damage has been done.  
Toad: Good.  
Doctor: He should be up in about 30 minutes.  
Mallow: What's going on?  
Toad: You need to get debriefed. Officer Breaker, could you come over here.  
Breaker: What?  
Toad: Mallow needs the low down on what's going on.  
Breaker: Right.  
Toad: I'll try to get back in contact with Mario.  
  
Bowser's ship - 3:12:53 AM  
  
Toad was trying frantically to reconnect to Mario. Just then, his communication was back on.  
  
Toad: Mario! Mario, wake up!  
Mario: Huh...  
  
Mario crawled and struggled to get up as he tried to recollect himself.  
  
Toad: MARIO!!!  
Mario: Wow! I'm up! I'm up...  
Toad: What happened to you?  
Mario: I... Don't know...  
Toad: Huh?  
Mario: It's nothing. I'm okay.  
  
As soon as Mario recollected himself, he saw Koopa troopas where starting to head his way.  
  
Mario: Got to go...  
Toad: Mario! Wait!  
  
Though Mario cut off his communicator and started running for it almost flying down a flight of stairs out of harms way. According to the writing on the wall, he was on deck D and was close to an access to the basement. Down the hallway was a door that lead to the engine room. Mario was about to open it when he herd...  
  
Voice: Freeze Mario.  
  
Carefully Mario raised his hands in the air and turned around.  
  
Mario: Whoa...  
  
Standing in front of him was Waluigi totally unarmed and wearing a long coat. Mario grinned as he whipped out a fire flower and took aim.  
  
Waluigi: Trust me. You'll need it...  
  
And Waluigi whipped out his coat revealing twin bullet bill launchers.  
  
Mario: Mama mia!  
  
Mario dove to the ground, the two bullet bills just missing him and blowing the door behind him of it's hinges.  
  
Waluigi: What?  
  
As the smoke cleared Mario was gone, but it was obvious where it ran too. Each step Waluigi took was slow, he wanted to savor this moment. In the engine room Mario was trying to buy time by hiding out behind pipes and control panels to rethink his strategy.  
  
Waluigi: Come on Mario. Don't make this difficult.  
  
Then a thought came to Mario.  
  
Mario: You're in the engine room Waluigi. If you cuase any serious damage in here you could destroy the ship.  
Waluigi: Damn, you're right.  
  
He threw down his bullet bill launchers and pulled out a pair of fire flowers.  
  
Waluigi: Okay Mario. Let's dance.  
  
Mario and Waluigi stood up and right away they started firing at each other. With fireballs flying everywhere they started running for cover not wasting a second of shooting. But in Mario's cover he realized his fire flower had fused out. Luckily there was an emergency hatch that held one just incase.  
  
Mario: What a lucky break.  
Waluigi: Giving up.  
Mario: Waluigi. I didn't kill your brother.  
  
And with those words Mario jumped from this corner and open fired almost nailing Waluigi in the shoulder. Waluigi didn't let up from shooting as his fire flower went out, but he threw them out and pulled out two more. Surprisingly, his aim was atrocious as he nailed pipes left and right creating a mist of steam.  
  
Mario: All right...  
  
And he put away his fire flower and snuck up on Waluigi who was still shooting.  
  
Mario: Here we go!  
  
He delivered a uppercut right into Waluigi's chin sending him flying into a wall of pipes. Waluigi recovered quickly, but Mario attacked with a hammer and nailed him in the gut driving him deeper into the wall. All Waluigi could do was look stunned.  
  
Mario: I told you. I didn't kill your brother...  
Waluigi: Ha...  
  
Somehow Waluigi recovered quickly and speared Mario to the ground. He then clenched his fists and proceeded to bloody Mario's big nose.  
  
Waluigi: How do you like it now?!  
Mario: Uh...  
  
Mario speech started to become impaired as Waluigi continued his assault. But , Mario found an opening and leaned his head to the right and Waluigi slammed his fist into the ground sending pain through out his entire hand.  
  
Waluigi: AHH!!!  
Mario: Now!  
  
Mario threw a punch with all the energy he could. You could almost hear Waluigi's jaw snap as he flew through the air and landed on the ground. Blood was flowing from his mouth. Dusting himself off, Mario walked up to Waluigi and looked at him.  
  
Mario: Waluigi...  
  
BAM!!! Unknown to Mario, Bowser had snuck up behind him and karate chopped Mario right in the neck knocking him out instantly.  
  
Bowser: Surprising how weak one person could be.  
  
He helped Waluigi up.  
  
Bowser: Looks like he messed you up.  
Waluigi: Yes he did...  
  
Bowser pulled out a fire flower and handed it to Waluigi.  
  
Bowser: You want to do the honors?  
Waluigi: Not yet...  
Bowser: Then I will.  
Waluigi: No! I want to savor this as long as I can.  
Bowser: I tell you. You're making a mistake.  
Waluigi: Just have him tied up and take him to the basement. I have some plans for him.  
Bowser: Fine.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 3:37:18 AM  
  
In one of the bedroom, the terrorist was starting to wake up.  
  
Yoshi: Hey, he's awake.  
Man: Where am I?  
  
Officer Breaker walked up to him.  
  
Breaker: You almost died.  
Man: What? I almost what?!  
  
The man gets up and starts to walk around.  
  
Man: Why am I in the castle?  
Breaker: Tell me. What's your name?  
Man: My name. Ronnie.  
Breaker: *Surprised* Ronnie? According to the All Points Bullet, you and several other people have been missing for almost three months.  
Ronnie: Three months...  
Breaker: What's the last thing you remember?  
Ronnie: I was cooking in my kitchen, and then I woke up here... *Anger* Oh god what's going on?!  
  
Ronnie held his head as he proceeded to freaking out.  
  
Ronnie: I remember a dark room and four men...  
Yoshi: Anything else.  
Ronnie: Make it STOP!!!  
  
And Ronnie fell back to the ground blacking out. Elsewhere in the castle Peach was still in the attic looking out the window. Suddenly there was a flash behind her as she turned around.  
  
Peach: Who's there? Oh, it's you...  
  
Her face went sour as she saw a figure in the shadow.  
  
Peach: What do you want?  
Shadow: (deep) Peach, you have one last warning. Back off now.  
Peach: You call those wimps you sent a warning? Ha.  
Shadow: No, but what we have in store for you will destroy you.  
  
All Peach could do was smile.  
  
Peach: Good luck.  
Shadow: Hmm... Oh well, we'll see you later...  
Peach: I can't wait.  
  
And in a whoosh the shadow figure disappeared.  
  
Peach: Ha...  
  
Bowser's Ship - 3:50:19 AM  
  
Waluigi: How much longer until we're at the deployment area?  
Bowser: We'll be at the deploy point in about an hour.  
Waluigi: Good.  
Bowser: Don't you want to kill Mario now.  
Waluigi: Not yet. Now's not the time.  
  
Sitting in a chair next to them was Mario, knocked out, tied up and handcuffed. Waluigi walked up to him and slapped him in the face, which woke him up quickly.  
  
Mario: Where... am I?  
  
As his vision started to return, Mario slowly looked around as he noticed he was in a rather large room.  
  
Bowser: Welcome Mario. Welcome to your last adventure and behold what will destroy you and your beloved kingdom!  
  
Mario's eyes widen as he saw Bowser's new weapon. It sort of looked like Bowser, but it stood 50 feet tall and armed to the teeth with missiles and guns.  
  
Bowser: I present to you Mecha Bowser! My ultimate weapon!  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
4:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. From 4:00 AM to 5:00 AM

Authors note: Sorry that I didn't clear this up in the last chapter, but to whom it may concern in the original Super Mario 24 there was the part where a bunch of yoshi's in chapter 2 or 3 got caught in a large explosion where most of them died. But let me assure you, Not all the Yoshis are dead or were dead. It was just a team of Yoshi's ready to fight if their was trouble, so there still is plenty of Yoshi's. I hope that cleared some things up. Anyway, here's chapter 5.  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 4:00 AM and 5:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing stars...  
  
Bowser's Ship - 4:00:00 AM  
  
Mario: Mecha Bowser?  
Bowser: Yes, Mecha Bowser...  
  
Bowser continued ranting on about what this weapon was capable of as Mario tried to escape. Though it was useless because all his stuff was gone. It wouldn't of matter anyway because of the audience of Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and MagiKoopas looking on to the stage.  
  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
Though, not everything was taken away because the ear piece was still buried in his ear.  
  
Mario: (Whisper) Toad...  
Toad: Yes...  
Mario: Are you hearing this?  
Toad: Every word.  
Mario: Forget the troops. Get all the Mega Mole Tanks you can to the location.  
Toad: Right. I'm coming up with a plan to counter this Mecha Bowser. I just have to keep hearing the info.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 4:08:48 AM  
  
Toad: Yo! Somebody! Get me Queen Peach! She has to hear this!  
  
One of the queens original advisors, Henry, ran up.  
  
Henry: What's going on?  
Toad: Some new developments came up. I need to talk to the queen right now.  
Henry: I'll look for her. I know most of the secrets of the castle.  
Toad: Really?  
Henry: Be back in a few minutes.  
  
Henry ran off as Toad turned back to his computer.  
  
Toad: Mario? You still there?  
  
Bowser's ship - 4:12:33 AM  
  
Mario: Yes, but quit talking and just listen.  
  
But with Waluigi near him, he soon took notice and grabbed Mario by the neck.  
  
Waluigi: Who the hell are you talking to?  
Mario: I was... Uh... Saying my prayers?  
  
Mario was running out of excuses as Waluigi gripped his neck tighter and slapped his hat off as if looking for something. Just then, he noticed something in Mario's ear.  
  
Bowser: What are you doing Waluigi?  
Waluigi: Hmm... I think I missed something...  
  
Like a small bandage, Waluigi plucked the device from Mario's ear and observed it.  
  
Toad: Mario? Mario?  
Waluigi: Ha...  
Bowser: What's that?  
Waluigi: Nothing...  
  
And Waluigi flicked the device across the stage landing in a small crack with Toad continuing to talk.  
  
Toad: Mario?! Damn it Mario answer! MARIO!!!  
Waluigi: Bowser.  
Bowser: What?  
Waluigi: Because of Mario your plans might change. You should get the Mecha Bowser ready, we'll need to attack right now.  
Bowser: It's going to take about 10 to 15 minutes before it become fully functional.  
Waluigi: Excellent. Enough time to savor the moment.  
  
Waluigi whips out a fire flower and aims it at Mario.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 4:22:23 AM  
  
Ronnie was just sitting on the small chair about to be hypnotized by a doctor.  
  
Doctor: I'm surprised you agreed to do this.  
Ronnie: I swear I don't understand what's going on.  
Doctor: In all my years I've never seen anything like this. Let's begin.  
Ronnie: All right.  
  
The doctor began hypnotizing Donnie, as he slowly went to sleep.  
  
Doctor: How are you feeling Ronnie?  
Ronnie: Strange.  
Doctor: Do you remember anything?  
Ronnie: Sort of...  
  
He tried hard to remember. Images of dark hooded figures flowed through his mind along with bright flashes of light.  
  
Ronnie: Oh god, what is this?  
  
Just then, images of Ronnie tied to a table being pokes experimented on by doctors in red suits, along with several other random people tied to tables.  
  
Ronnie: Somebody stop them!  
  
As Ronnie yelled he fell to the ground holding his head.  
  
Doctor: Calm down!  
  
Said the Doctor as he picked up Ronnie and tried to quickly get him out of hypnosis. Ronnie calmed down and shook his head.  
  
Ronnie: What happened?  
Doctor: You started freaking out.  
Ronnie: The place... Man I'm hungry...  
Doctor: We'll have a guard escort you the lunch room.  
  
A guard came in and took Ronnie by the hand leading him to the kitchen. The trip wasn't short only taking a few minutes. Meanwhile Henry was running down the long hallway heading for one of Queen Peach's secret spots. He knew the most popular was the one in the attic and removed the trick wall slowly entered it.  
  
Henry: Queen Peach. It's me, Advisor Henry. Toad has requested for you.  
  
But the room was empty.  
  
Henry: Queen Peach?  
  
Bowser's Ship - 4:34:25 AM  
  
Mecha Bowser's eyes lit up with a yellow glow as the engines roared. Bowser hopped out of the cockpit and walked up to Waluigi.  
  
Bowser: Now would be a good time for your unfinished business.  
Waluigi: Yes.  
  
Waluigi slowly walked up to Mario and carefully aimed his fire flower. Mario was out of options as he continued to tug at the ropes. On the side, Toad was still listening in on the ear piece.  
  
Mario: Waluigi . I don't know what Bowser told you but he's lying. I didn't kill your brother!  
  
Just then Waluigi got his face closer to Mario's and slowly whispered in Mario's ear.  
  
Waluigi: I know...  
  
And he fired nailed Mario right in the chest at point blank range. The impact threw him on his back as he laid there breathing heavily. All Waluigi did was grin as turned around.  
  
Bowser: I thought you would want a head shot?  
Waluigi: Well you've always been complaining that you wanted to destroy Mario. I was going to let you finish him off.  
Bowser: Really?  
Waluigi: Yes.  
  
Waluigi reached out about to hand Bowser the fire flower. But out of nowhere Waluigi flipped the fire flower in his hand, aimed, and shot a fireball right in Bowser's chest. It didn't do much damage so Waluigi fired again and again creating several holes in and through Bowser's shell. Bowser crouched to the ground holding his chest as it leaked blood.  
  
Bowser: What are you doing?!  
  
MagiKoopas in the audience pulled out their wands and started retaliating, but Waluigi just stuck out his arm creating an energy shield blocking the magic shots. He put his other hand out and created an energy shield that surrounded the Mecha Bowser and the stage.  
  
Bowser: What the hell is going on?  
  
Waluigi walked up and pointed the fire flower at his head.  
  
Bowser: So you did know.  
Waluigi: Yes.  
Bowser: So why now?  
Waluigi: I don't really care that you killed Wario, that's not why I'm here.  
  
Bowser made a curious face as he looked deep in Waluigi's eyes. They weren't the same.  
  
Bowser: Wait, you're not Waluigi. Who are you?  
  
Said Bowser and he struggled to get up still hurting from the shots.  
  
4:42:41 AM  
  
At Mushroom Castle Toad was still listening in just as Henry walked in.  
  
Henry: Toad, I couldn't find Queen Peach.  
Toad: Quiet. Somethings going on at Mario's location, we could be in some serious trouble.  
  
Toad continued to listen as Waluigi continued talking.  
  
Waluigi: (Raspy) Oh no, I am Waluigi.  
  
His voice had suddenly changed as Bowser's eyes widened.  
  
Bowser: Oh my god...  
  
Mario, on the other hand had a chance to escape. That blow to the chest had loosen the ropes allowing allowing to free his arms. But that shot left him weak. Waluigi turned around to see that Mario got back up.  
  
Mario: (Breathing hard) Waluigi!  
Waluigi: Mario! Glad to see you're up!  
Mario: I recognize that voice.  
  
Mario's jaw dropped as images of the past popped into his head.  
  
Mario: King Boo...  
Waluigi: Nice guess Mario.  
Mario: What the hell is going on?  
Waluigi (Now King Boo): That red essence you hit me with left me weaker then I expected. Waluigi was a good host for me because I knew I could use him to close to Bowser, and to you.  
Mario: Mama mia...  
Bowser: Holy shit... .  
  
With King Boo's back turned, Bowser got his claws ready and charged ready to tare his body up. But King Boo sensed it and turned around whipping out a butterfly knife and jabs it into Bowser's heart causing him to stop breathing and making his steps slower. Then with a loud thud he hit the ground, blood flowing everywhere.  
  
KB: Come and get me Mario.  
  
Mario wanted to attack, but too much blood was gushing from his chest, he could barley take a stance.  
  
KB: Come on Mario. You're support to be the hero. Stop me.  
Mario: Damn you...  
  
After taking a few steps Mario fell to the ground right next to Bowser in a pool of blood. King Boo smiles as he hopped into the cockpit of the Mecha Bowser and look out to Bowser's troops.  
  
KB: If you all are still loyal to Bowser you can stay and die with him. If not, I suggest you run while you're still dry.  
  
The doors of the cockpit close as the weapons power up, literally roaring throughout the basement. It power up it Torpedo Ted Launcher and aimed for the wall, but then was intrigued to see Bowser and Mario's body still flinching. So he aimed the cannon at them and was about to fire when...  
  
KB: What the!!!  
Waluigi: Get out of my head...  
KB: Damn! Not now!  
Waluigi: Get out of my head...  
  
In a rage, the arms of the Mecha Bowser started flaying around smashing the stage right in half sending Bowser and Mario flying across the room. But after a minute King Boo regained control of Waluigi.  
  
KB: Good.  
  
But his tracking system could no longer find Mario and Bowser.  
  
KB: Forget it.  
  
And he randomly launched a Torpedo Ted in the scrambling crowd of Koopa Troopas and MagiKoopas. The explosion ripped a hole in the bottom of the ship which started splitting the ship in half. He then aimed his Torpedo Ted Launchers towards the wall and blew them open allowing him to escape into the water swimming off. The ear piece that was trapped in the stage was hit by the water destroying it.  
  
Toad: What the?  
  
The buzz from the transmission told him he had lost the connection. All Toad could do was turn off the screen and sit their with a face of disbelief.  
  
Henry: Is it true?  
Toad: Yes. King Boo is back.  
  
Shroom River - 4:57:35 AM  
  
Slowly the Meach Bowser was swimming through the water but steps down to the floor of the river. In the cockpit King Boo sits back and activates the radio.  
  
KB: Hey, I have the Mecha Bowser Queen Peach.  
Peach: Good.  
KB: Mario and Bowser are dead.  
Peach: Excellent.  
KB: All is going according to plan.  
Peach: Not quite.  
KB: Ah yes. Those guys. They should all be dead by now.  
Peach: One survived.  
KB: What? We could have a problem then.  
Peach: What should I do?  
KB: Kill him. Soon. If he remembers anything, we're all in trouble.  
Peach: All right.  
KB: Just give me a call when you want me to attack.  
Peach: Okay King Boo. Good luck...  
  
5:00:00 AM 


	6. From 5:00 AM to 6:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 5:00 AM and 6:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of Star Road  
  
Star Road - 5:00:00 AM  
  
Up above the world there was Star Road, a floating island somewhere hidden in the clouds. On one of the cliff looking over the beautiful blue world Geno was sitting their in his true form in deep meditation. In his meditation, he was preparing himself for the ceremony. Suddenly the sky lit up catching Geno's attention.  
  
Voice: (Deep; God like) Geno!  
Geno: Yes sir.  
Voice: The high council of Star Road has news for you.  
Geno: What is it sir?  
Voice: The revival of Star Road. It cannot happen today.  
Geno: What? But it's been two years, two years without wishes for the people. We need to revive the eighth wishing star sir or we'll not get another chance for some time.  
Voice: Now just isn't the right time. The next transport for Mushroom Kingdom is set up to go in about a half hour. From then, tell the Queen that the ceremony is canceled.  
Geno: But...  
Voice: (Angry) Just do it!  
Geno: ... Yes sir.  
  
The light disappears as he turns back looking out at the world.  
  
Geno: Something must of happened...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 5:06:55 AM  
  
Henry: *Panicking* What are we going to do?  
Toad: Calm down, Mario still might be alive.  
  
The two just stood their for a minute thinking.  
  
Henry: I think it would be wise that we get a clean up crew to the river to find any survivors.  
Toad: We can't. If we make too much activity towards a disaster, it would ruin the ceremony and loose a lot of confidence in the Queen.  
Henry: Damn, you're right.  
  
Then Henry started thinking.  
  
Henry: We could cover it up. Say it was an accident.  
  
Toad was a little shocked at Henry's response, but then responded with.  
  
Toad: Lets ask the Queen.  
Henry: Good idea.  
  
The two run off in search of Peach. In the kitchen, Ronnie was eating a whole lot.  
  
Guard: Man, were you hungry.  
Ronnie: Sorry, *gulp* But it feels like I haven't eaten in months.  
Guard: So you really don't remember anything.  
Ronnie: Right.  
Guard: You're still facing some tremendous charges.  
Ronnie: I know, but I swear to you I don't really know what's going on.  
Guard: Hmm... You've had enough. Let's go.  
Ronnie: Yes sir.  
  
As the guard and Ronnie started walking down the hall the sound of a fireball being shot echoed.  
  
Guard: AHH!!!  
  
The guard was hit in the back and he fell on the ground. Another shot was fired as it blew a hole through his head. Ronnie turned around frantically seeing who the shooter was.  
  
Ronnie: Oh my god. Please don't. I swear I didn't try to...  
  
But one more shot was fired nailing Ronnie in the chest as blood flew in all directions. The moment of Ronnie's body it the floor felt like forever.  
  
Peach: Ha...  
  
Peach put the fire flower away as she removed her gloves put on new ones. She then started to run away as more guards were coming.  
  
Guard1: What the hell?  
  
The guards were in total disbelief at what they saw.  
  
Guard2: Hurry! We need to get doctors here!  
  
As Peach walked away from the scene down the hallway, she soon ran into Henry.  
  
Henry: Queen Peach. We have a situation.  
Peach: *Nervous* Oh, uh... *calm* What is it?  
Henry: It's about Mario ma'am.  
Peach: Really?!  
Henry: Follow me.  
  
Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom - 5:19:07 AM  
  
There was a small house out there in the middle of nowhere. Inside the lights were off, so the entire area was very dark. Inside, it had a messy kitchen, a small living room with a television, and a bedroom with only a bed in it. Sitting next to the bed leaning up against the wall was Luigi, just sitting there in the dark holding a fire flower.  
  
Luigi: Here we go again.  
  
In his other hand, it was a picture of Daisy and himself smiling happily.  
  
Luigi: Why did I have to team up with Bowser...  
  
Slowly he held the fire flower to his head shaking immensely. He gripped the handle tighter and tighter trying to find the courage to shoot a fireball right through his head. But, he couldn't as the flower fell out of his hand and he crouched to the floor in the fetal position crying his eyes out.  
  
Luigi: Why...  
  
Suddenly the phone started to ring. Luigi just ignored it as the answering machine picked it up.  
  
Man: Hello. This is the Queen Peach's top advisor Don. I've been asked to request your help. Some troubling events have accord and we might need your assistance. You see, Mario might be dead.  
  
Luigi shot up when he herd those words.  
  
Don: I can't tell you any more then that, but if Mario is dead then we will need your assistance. Please call back soon.  
  
Don hung up as Luigi was about to answer the phone. As he picked up the receiver, he was about to call the castle when a thought came to him. He tried to dial the number, but couldn't find it in himself to call. If Mario was dead, what was the point of helping. So he hung up the phone and sat down on his couch to brood. Just then the television came on with nothing but static.  
  
Luigi: What the?  
  
This almost scared Luigi as he got up and looked for the remote. Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen from out of the static. The face was like the face of a skull, but dark as if it was hiding in a shadow.  
  
Face: Luigi...  
  
Luigi's mouth hung open at the sight. He didn't know what to do rather then attempt to turn off the television. With the remote in hand he frantically tried to press the power button, but the remote just self destructed in his hand as the face continued to speak.  
  
Face: Luigi. I said that one day someone would need your help. Today is that day.  
Luigi: Why should I help? It just doesn't matter anymore.  
Face: There is something you desire. I can give it to you.  
  
The television screen lit up and lasers projected everywhere. Right there in the middle of the room stood Daisy materialized infront of Mario's eyes.  
  
Luigi: Oh my god...  
  
Luigi reached out. Slowly he felt her hand as she reached out and grabbed Luigi's hand. The two hugged. But out of nowhere, Daisy disintegrated into particles of neon dust. All Luigi could do was stand there shocked. For a single second he was back with his one true love, and in a blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
Luigi: What do you want me to do?  
Face: Good. Your mission will be to destroy Queen Peach.  
Luigi: Peach...  
Face: Just do it, and you can have Daisy back alive and well. You have said that you would do anything for Daisy.  
Luigi: ...  
  
He just stood there for a minute unsure what to do. Just then, something came over him as he looked into the screen with weird eyes.  
  
Luigi: Okay. I'll do it.  
Face: Excellent. I've already taken the liberty of setting up the gear you'll need in order to destroy the Queen. Good luck.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 5:34:07 AM  
  
Peach: Yawn! You wanted to see me Toad.  
Toad: Queen Peach, we have a situation.  
Peach: Whatever could it be?  
Toad: It's about King Boo.  
Peach: Oh. *Sly* Really.  
Toad: It's still alive, and to make it worse he may of destroyed Mario.  
Peach: *exaggerated* Oh no. What are we going to do?  
Toad: We still have Mallow, Yoshi, and we're trying to get a hold of Luigi.  
Peach: Well that's good to know.  
  
Peach started to walk off.  
  
Toad: Wait. Do you think we should send some crews to see if Mario is still alive.  
  
There was a small pause.  
  
Peach: Yes. In fact, send everything you can there to look for Mario. But don't let any of the info on King Boo out.  
Toad: Okay.  
Peach: If anyone asked, Mario defeated Bowser.  
Toad: What?  
Peach: Now if you excuse me, I must rest.  
Toad: How can you sleep at a time like this.  
Peach: I trust in your judgment Toad.  
  
And Peach left the room.  
  
Toad: Something's not right...  
  
Just then Henry Walked in.  
  
Henry: How is everything going Toad?  
Toad: Okay, but have you noticed that the Queen has been acting weird?  
Henry: Not really.  
Toad: It's her attitude. Something seems off.  
Henry: Off?  
Toad: It's just not the same as it used to be.  
  
Peach walked back in.  
  
Peach: Oh, and if anyone asks for me please have them wait until ten o'clock.  
  
And Peach left the room.  
  
Toad: See what I mean.  
Henry: Sorry. I don't.  
  
Star Road - 5:47:24 AM  
  
Geno stood at the edge of Star Road waiting for the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom to open up. Suddenly, the sky lit up as Geno turned to it.  
  
Voice: (Deep, God like) Geno, the portal is ready. But be warned. You must be careful while in the Mushroom Kingdom. Trouble is brewing and we need not have you involved.  
Geno: Yes sir.  
Voice: The Star Road Council has spoken.  
  
As soon as the sky stopped lighting up, the portal opened. Geno was hesitant at first to jump in, but he jumped and found himself flying through a blue vortex towards his destination.  
  
Geno: I wonder what's going on?  
  
Luigi's house - 5:53:36 AM  
  
After Luigi changed into a new pair of violet blue overalls. He then stepped outside to see a lime green pickup with several crates in the back. Luigi didn't wait to open them up to find something surprising.  
  
Luigi: Seems like overkill.  
  
He closed up the crates.  
  
Luigi: Whatever works...  
  
And he got into the car and drove off towards the castle.  
  
6:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. From 6:00 AM to 7:00 AM

Note: Sorry for the delay but I ran out of inspiration to write for the past couple of weeks, but it's back again so expect the next couple of chapters really soon. Anyway, here's the seventh hour...  
  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 6:00 AM and 7:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing star  
  
Mushroom Beach - 6:00:00 AM  
  
By now the rain had stopped. The waves crash into the shores while it reflects the moon as it sets in the horizon. There wasn't much on this beach except sand and seaweed. A few pieces of Bowser's ship washed up on shore. But then something else washed up on shore, a body. It was short and stout. As a wave holding a little bit of moon light hit it, the entire body lit up reveling it was Mario. But something didn't make sense, because Mario's body appeared unharmed. His clothes were as good as new. There was no wound in his chest. But he still laid there unconscious unable to move from the sand.  
  
Mushroom Castle - 6:08:13 AM  
  
In the medical room, Ronnie was being treated for the shot in the chest. Officer Breaker stepped in.  
  
Breaker: How is he doing?  
Doctor: He'll live, but we're not going to get any info out of him for a while.  
Breaker: Damn...  
Doctor: What makes me wonder is who shot him?  
Breaker: My boys are investigating that.  
Doctor: This doesn't make sense.  
Breaker: Well I'll be off then...  
  
Breaker left the room as the doctor continued his work. Outside, the portal from Star Road open up as Geno flew out landing on his feet in his doll form. He pulled out his star launcher and locked it to his arm. He then concealed it under his robe.  
  
Geno: Just in case.  
  
Slowly he stepped across the bridge and up to the front doors. Two guards suddenly rushed up to him.  
  
Guard: Who goes there?  
Geno: Hold up. It's me, Geno.  
  
The two guards looked closely and then stood down.  
  
Guard: You may proceed.  
Geno: Thank you.  
  
Geno walked into the entrance way and down towards the M.K.D.U's main room to meet up with Toad.  
  
Toad: Geno? What are you doing here?  
Geno: I need to speak with the Queen.  
Toad: What's this about?  
Geno: There's something I need to tell her.  
Toad: Sorry, but she requested that she not be disturbed until 10  
Geno: Hmm... I can wait. It's not like I anywhere to go right now.  
Toad: Well, Mallow and Yoshi are in the lunch room if you want to talk with them.  
Geno: I think I will. Jeeze, how long has it been since I last talk with them. Two years?  
Toad: Wow, you're right. Amazing how time flies.  
  
Geno walked out of the room towards the lunch room unaware what was going to happen next.  
  
6:16:34 AM  
  
Luigi pull up near the castle and got out of the pick up. As he walked towards the back of the car, he started whistle the Mario Brother's theme. He quickly broke open the crates and slapped together his new weapon. It looked like a Bullet Bill Cannon, but with a scope, a laser tracker, and extra handles. He then open the other crate and found some body armor. As he put it on, he felt the surge of energy go through him. It sort of felt like when you power up on a super mushroom, or an invincible star. He then herd that voice in his head.  
  
Voice: Are you ready Luigi?  
Luigi: You promise Daisy and I will be together if I do this.  
Voice: Yes. You saw we can do that.  
Luigi: Then I'm ready to go.  
  
And Luigi marched towards the castle holding his new weapon. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out a small fire flower and put it in the new weapon and pulled down on a lever. The weapon charged up with a mighty roar as he continued his march. Back inside the castle, Geno walked into the lunch room and sat down in a chair across Mallow who was drinking some hot chocolate.  
  
Geno: Hey Mallow, what's up.  
Mallow: Geno! What are you doing here?  
Geno: Star Road business.  
Mallow: Huh?  
Geno: I'm just waiting to talk to the Queen.  
Mallow: Oh.  
  
Mallow continued to drink his hot chocolate.  
  
Mallow: Something bad is going to happen.  
Geno: What makes you say that?  
Mallow: You always appear when something bad is gonna happen.  
Geno: You know me too well.  
Mallow: Well, what's gonna happen.  
Geno: I wish I knew. It's gonna be big since the Star Road High Council wanted the Star Revival Ceremony canceled.  
Mallow: Really? Man, the Queen's really going to be disappointed.  
Geno: Not as disappointed as me. If the Queen and I can't revive the star today then all my hard work putting together Star Road will be destroyed and I'll have to star over again.  
Mallow: Dang.  
  
Just then, Yoshi busted through the doors.  
  
Yoshi: You guys! You've got to see this!  
Geno: What's going on?  
Yoshi: Something weird is going on! Follow me!  
  
Outside on the bridge to the castle, there stood Luigi and his new weapon.  
  
Guard1: Luigi. You made it.  
Guard2: Are you here to help?  
Luigi: Maybe...  
  
He held his new weapon under his arm as he took aim with his laser sight. Then, he pulled down on one of the levers charging up a large fireball at the end of the canon. Finally with one pulled of the trigger he launched the huge fireball right into the guards almost tearing down the wall.  
  
Mallow: Holy crap...  
  
Was all Mallow could say as he saw the destructive power of Luigi's new weapon from the lunch window.  
  
Geno: Come on. We've got to stop him.  
Yoshi: I'll warn Toad!  
  
Yoshi ran down to the main defense room in less that a minute and crashed into Toad with an amazing force.  
  
Toad: Yoshi! What the hell is going on?!  
Yoshi: *Frantic* Outside! Luigi! Cannon! Hurry!  
Toad: Slow down! Think before you speak.  
  
Yoshi bit his lip looking like he was about to scream. But he took a deep breath and said.  
  
Yoshi: Outside. Luigi is destroying the castle with a cannon. We've got to hurry.  
Toad: WHAT???!!!  
  
Toad ran towards a control panel and slammed down on a red button starting a wave of signals and alarms.  
  
Intercom: The castle is under attack. All guards report to your stations and get ready for battle. This is not a drill.  
  
Windows started to close down and lock up with metal sheets. Doors locks up and started to seal up with magic barriers. A mess of frantic troops were marching down the halls as quick as they could not letting up for anything.  
  
6:34:10  
  
Luigi stood there looking at the entire castle being locked down ignoring the two guards at the door. They pulled out their fire flower and open fired launching whatever they could. Though any bullets that touched Luigi just bounced off and flew towards the dark sky.  
  
Guard1: What the hell?  
Guard2: Keep firing!  
  
So the two guards kept firing, but nothing happened. Not a single scratch as the fireballs kept hitting him directly.  
  
Luigi: You're in my way!  
  
Luigi charged up the fireball cannon again and fired it directly between the guards causing a huge explosion almost leveling the bridge. The shot did throw the guards some distance landing in the mote.  
  
Yoshi: Holy shit...  
  
Luigi stepped to the metal door and knocked on it noticing the thickness. So he took a few steps back and charged up his cannon. He fired making a huge dent, but not getting that far. So he charged up and fired again making a deeper dent.  
  
Mallow: Don't you think we should do something Geno?  
Geno: You're right.  
  
Geno jumped out the window and landed on the ground. He whipped out his star launcher and open fired.  
  
Luigi: ?!  
  
The stars headed straight for him, but as soon as they collided with his armor and bounced into all different directions doing more damage then good.  
  
Geno: Crap!  
  
Luigi ignored Geno and continued firing at the door until it cracked open allowing him to enter with ease. Inside, about thirty guards on the first floor and balcony armed with fire flowers and Bullet Bill Launchers. Officer Breaker was at the lead.  
  
Breaker: What the hell are you doing Luigi?  
Luigi: Getting my Daisy back.  
Breaker: What?!  
  
Luigi open fired with his cannon taking out several guard on the first floor.  
  
Breaker: Crap! FIRE!!!  
  
Everyone open fired not giving any notice to aim. Though the fire flowers and bullet bills kept dodging and bouncing on him. Some of the fireballs bounced back nailing some of the guards.  
  
Breaker: It's like a bad dream...  
  
Breaker though about the situation and then yelled to the remaining troops.  
  
Breaker: Fall back, we'll try to take him out in another location.  
  
In unison, they stopped firing and started falling back down the hallway and locked down the main entrance hall.  
  
6:47:00 AM  
  
Outside, Geno jumped back into the castle and walked up to Mallow and Yoshi.  
  
Geno: Did you see that?  
Mallow: What the hell was that?  
Yoshi: I'm scared!  
  
Geno stood there for a minute and then looked at Yoshi.  
  
Geno: Come one. Let's regroup with the rest of the guards.  
Mallow: Right.  
  
They ran of the lunchroom and down the hallway where they met up with Toad.  
  
Geno: What's the situation?  
Toad: Luigi's in the main room, but he's got him stopped there. But it will be only a matter of time until he reaches the queen.  
Geno: ...  
Mallow: Kind of makes you wish Mario was here.  
  
Mushroom Beach - 6:53:02 AM  
  
Mario was still unconscious on the beach while the waves had pushed him up on the sand. In front of him, the sun was finally starting to rise. As soon as that first ray of light touched the hat on his head Mario, he woke up.  
  
Mario: Mama mia. What happened?  
  
He got up and dusted himself noticing he was in perfect condition.  
  
Mario: How did I wind up on the beach?  
  
He looked around some more.  
  
Mario: What am I even doing out here?!  
  
Slowly he tried to remember, but he couldn't. But he could feel something wrong.  
  
Mario: I need to return to the castle.  
  
And he ran towards the castle as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
7:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. From 7:00 AM to 8:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing star...  
  
Streets of Mushroom Kingdom/Mushroom Castle - 7:00:00 AM  
  
On an empty street of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was frantically running around the corner. The only thing that was fueling him was worrying that something was wrong. According to a sign he ran past, it was about 30 miles to get to the castle.  
  
Mario: I can't give up...  
  
As he ran, he felt something go through his chest where he was shot. It was this new energy that felt like fire and encouraged him to run even faster then before. On the sidewalks, some of the mushroom people opening up their windows to the sun and walking their pets saw Mario run past. Some were scratching their heads in confusion at what he was doing.  
  
Mario: What's this feeling?  
  
7:06:55 AM  
  
At the castle Luig was using his cannon to break through the doors. Everyone who was in the castle were almost scared to death of the though.  
  
Mallow: *Panic* What are we gonna do?!  
Geno: Calm yourself.  
Yoshi: I'm trying to keep a cool head. But...  
  
Yoshi looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Geno: Don't worry. I have an idea.  
Mallow: What?  
Geno: Well... Think about it. What would Mario do in this situation?  
  
They stood their thinking for a minute. Suddenly Yoshi's face lit up.  
  
Yoshi: I got it!  
Mallow: What?  
Yoshi: We can do what Mario usually does. Attack him from above or below.  
Mallow: Oh my gosh! You're right. That move always defeats the tough enemies.  
Geno: How are we going to pull this off?  
Yoshi: Follow me.  
  
7:11:07 AM  
  
Mario continued running down the empty street of a large neighborhood hoping to find a car or something that could get him to the castle faster. But too many people were still asleep. Though he was getting closer to the commercial district. He knew he could find a car their. Just then, he realized he didn't really know where he was going. He didn't do much traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom and all the houses sort of look the same.  
  
Mario: Where am I going?  
  
He frantically looked around, and his gut instinct told him which direction to go.  
  
Mario: Got it!  
  
7:14:21 AM  
  
And Mario continued run just as Luigi finally broke the metal doors that stood in his way. Without worry, he stepped into the hallway and continued to walk. The cannon was starting to be a burden as he set it down for a second and took a breath. He then pulled out a handkerchief and whipped his forehead. As he put the rag away he picked up the cannon and continued to walk. The next was the concert hall. The stage and the doors were all blocked off.  
  
Luigi: Which way?  
  
He carefully observed the room, not knowing that Geno, Mallow, and Yoshi were hiding in the balcony.  
  
Mallow: So what's the plan again?  
Geno: We're gonna tackle him from above and hopefully get that cannon away from him.  
Mallow: Good plan.  
Yoshi: Quiet.  
  
Luigi started walking towards the stage with a good feeling. But out of the blue, his ear twitched and he looked around aiming his cannon.  
  
Geno: What the?  
  
He then aimed towards the room and fired almost blowing the ceiling off. All three of the heroes hit the ground but quickly got up as Geno pulled out his star launcher and fired trying to stop Luigi the best he could.  
  
Luigi: Don't you people ever give up!  
Yoshi: Never!  
  
And Yoshi pulled out a pair of fire flower and jumped to the side launching an assault of fire. Mallow on the other hand was staying clear of the combat and all the ricocheting fire balls and stars.  
  
7:19:36 AM  
  
Mario: I need a ride!  
  
Yelled Mario as he finally reached the commercial district. But only a few cars were driving down the road. Luckily a taxi drove up.  
  
Driver: You need a left.  
Mario: Thank goodness. I need to get to the castle.  
Driver: Hey, you're Mario.  
Mario: Yah.  
Driver: Sure, I'll give you a ride. I herd you're a good tipper.  
  
Suddenly, Mario reached into his pockets and realized he didn't have any money.  
  
Driver: You don't have any coins?  
Mario: Listen, this is an emergency. I need to get to the castle right now.  
Driver: Okay, but you owe me big. Hop in.  
  
Mario hopped in and the taxi driver hit the petal to the metal.  
  
7:23:44 AM  
  
Yoshi, Mallow, and Geno had retreated as Luigi continued his assault on the castle doors. Back in the defense room where most of the guards are, the three got back to Toad.  
  
Geno: I don't understand. Those were direct shots.  
Toad: From my analysts, someone's given Luigi some tricked out gear.  
Geno: Know any way to counter it.  
Toad: My men are trying, but...  
  
All Toad could do was shrug his shoulders. Mallow spoke up.  
  
Mallow: What about the queen. Is she safe?  
  
Everyone one in the room suddenly looked at each other realizing they almost forgot the queen.  
  
Toad: Hurry. Get everyone you can to protect the queen.  
Guard: Sir.  
Toad: What?  
Guard: We're kind of trapped in this room since most of the castle is locked down.  
  
Toad's mouth hung open. He then turned to Geno.  
  
Toad: Geno.  
Geno: What?  
Toad: Here's the override card for the doors. Get to the queen and make sure this doesn't fall into Luigi's hands.  
Geno: Got you.  
Toad: I'm counting on you.  
  
Geno and several troops started out the door. Yoshi and Mallow were about to follow when.  
  
Toad: Wait. I'll need you guys here if something happens.  
Yoshi: Oh...  
  
7:31:33 AM  
  
Mario got up after the crash involving the taxi and another car. Luckily no one was hurt, but now Mario didn't have a ride.  
  
Mario: Thanks' anyway. You've cut about 15 miles off my trip.  
Driver: No problem.  
  
And Mario turned around and ran down the road as fast as he could looking for another ride. Right now he was still on a public road and not a highway. Suddenly, a car was driving up behind him. Mario turned around and waved his arms frantically. In the car was a mother and her child.  
  
Child: Hey mom. It's Mario.  
Mom: Oh you're right. And he's waving at us.  
Child: I'm gonna wave back.  
Mom: Right.  
  
The car flew by him as the mom and child waved.  
  
Mario: No! I need help!  
  
But his chance was long gone.  
  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
7:36:50 AM  
  
Luigi was almost done with blasting through the door in the auditorium. It just took one more minute and he was through as he walked down the hallway. Unfortunately, Geno and the guards were in that hallway at the same time.  
  
Luigi: What are you doing here?  
Geno: Oh crap...  
  
They stood there for a few seconds and then...  
  
Guard: Fire!  
  
All the guards stepped forward and fired their fire flowers in hopes to hold of Luigi.  
  
Guard: Geno! Get to the queen!  
Geno: And let you guys get killed?  
Guard: Hmm...  
Geno: Come on! We can out run him!  
  
And so one of the guards pulled out a grenade and threw it at Luigi.  
  
Guard: This should hold him...  
  
The grenade landed in front of Luigi's feet and blew up filling the hallway filled up with a bright white light and a loud explosion.   
  
Geno: I sure hope that holds him...  
  
7:41:25 AM  
  
By now Mario was getting worn out and was walking at a slow pace.  
  
Mario: I need a miracle...  
  
Though, a few more cars were coming his way.  
  
Mario: Please stop!  
  
One of the cars stopped. It was a black jaguar.  
  
Man: I'll give you a ride.  
Mario: Who are you?  
Man: You need a ride. Don't you?  
Mario: Yes.  
Man: Then hop in.  
  
And the car drove off.  
  
7:48:04 AM  
  
As soon as the light and smoke cleared, Luigi just stood their unharmed but a little dusty.  
  
Luigi: Now this is just stupid.  
  
He dusted himself off and continued down the hallway.  
  
Guard: Geno sir. The grenade didn't stop Luigi and he's heading this way.  
Geno: I know.  
  
They had reached a locked door and Geno was searching for the card.  
  
Geno: Where is it?!  
  
He frantically searched his robe and held it in his hand, just as Luigi was aiming his cannon and charging up.  
  
Geno: No...  
  
Luigi fired knocking the guards down like bowling pins. Geno's body burned up and he laid their on the ground motionless. Luigi walked up and grabbed the card.  
  
Luigi: Hmm...  
  
He found the control panel and slid the card opening the door instantly.  
  
Luigi: Wonderful.  
  
Toad, on the other hand saw the whole thing on the camera.  
  
Toad: Damn!  
  
7:54:06 AM  
  
The jaguar skidded to a stop in front of the gates of the castle. Mario jumped out and looked to the man.  
  
Mario: Thanks' for the ride. I hope I can repay you.  
Man: Don't worry. You will...  
Mario: Wait. What's your name?  
Man: My name? Call me... Mr. Black.  
Mario: Thank you Mr. Black. See you later.  
Mr. Black: See you later... Mr. Mario.  
  
And the man drove off quickly skidding his tires. Mario on the other hand ran to the front gate and broke through the front doors. HE followed the path of destruction which led him face to face with...  
  
Mario: Luigi...  
  
8:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. From 8:00 AM to 9:00 AM

Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing star...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 8:00:00 AM  
  
Mario just stood their totally dumbfounded at the sight of his brother. He tried to find the right word, but nothing came to mind. Then he said...  
  
Mario: Luigi. What the hell are you doing?  
  
Luigi was also lost for words. He thought his brother was dead.  
  
Luigi: Mario?  
  
Mario: What's with the cannon?  
  
As Mario said those words, Luigi looked down to the ground thinking about Daisy. Though he lifted his head and looked Mario straight in the eyes.  
  
Luigi: I have to destroy Peach.  
Mario: What?!  
Luigi: I have to...  
  
He took the card and slipped through the device. The door opened quickly as he started to walk off.  
  
Mario: Wait!  
  
But the door closed just before he could get through.  
  
8:09:58 AM  
  
Toad: Oh my god! It's Mario!  
Yoshi: No way!  
Mallow: Seriously?  
  
They all looked carefully and agreed that it was Mario.  
  
Yoshi: I don't know how he does it.  
Toad: Let's just be thankful he's alive.  
  
Toad slammed down on a button and all the doors unlocked allowing Mario to continue  
  
Guard: What are you doing Toad?   
Toad: It doesn't matter. Mario's our last hope.  
  
8:11:36 AM  
  
Mario made a big grin as he walked through the door to the next hallway where Luigi was standing.  
  
Mario: Luigi!  
Luigi: Mario?  
  
Mario pulled out a fire flower he picked up from one of the fallen guards.  
  
Luigi: Don't bother.  
Mario: Huh?  
  
He took aim and fired sending the fire right for Luigi's chest. But like all the other shots, it just ricochet right back at him.  
  
Mario: What the?  
Luigi: See...  
  
Luigi turned around and continued towards Peach.  
  
Mario: I guess this is useless.  
  
And as Mario threw the fire flower to the ground, he started running towards Luigi as fast as he could. He then jumped as high into the air. Luigi didn't have clue what was going on as Mario and his massive body tackled him to the ground making him drop his cannon sending to the other side of the hallway.  
  
Luigi: Ouf...  
  
But he made a comeback by landing a massive punch right on Mario's chin causing him to fly across the other side of the hallway.  
  
Mario: Ow, what a punch.  
  
Though Luigi was hurting too as he rubbed his face.  
  
Luigi: What was his face made of. It felt like steel.  
  
But the opportunity to get his weapon back was presented as he got up and ran for it. Though Mario quickly got up and gave chase.  
  
Mario: Oh no you don't!  
  
Somehow, Mario felt this new, mushroom like energy flow through him as his speed increased. Then he leapt forward spearing Luigi from behind. The suit Luigi was wearing suddenly reacted electrocuting Mario with a large volt of energy.  
  
Mario: AHH!!!  
  
Mario wanted to get off, but the energy surge was too much for him.  
  
Mario: SPOT THIS!!!  
  
With whatever energy he had, Mario raised his right hand and his glove ripped apart revealing his hand. The thing was, his fingers suddenly had claws with green scales. With those claws he drove them into the suit stopping the electrocution. Mario rolled to the side sighing relief as his right hand went back to normal. Though he was feeling a lack of energy because when Luigi got up, Mario couldn't  
  
8:24:05 AM  
  
Luigi limped towards his cannon hurting because of the blow to his back.  
  
Luigi: Got it.  
  
Suddenly, second wind kick in for Mario as he rose from the ground like the dead.  
  
Luigi: Huh?  
  
Luigi took aim.  
  
Luigi: You're standing in my way Mario!  
Mario: Luigi. Don't do this...  
Luigi: Get out of my way!  
  
And Luigi fired, but surprisingly Mario just flicked his arm and totally obliterated the fireball. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Luigi's head.  
  
Luigi: How could you...  
  
He fired again, and again Mario just batted the fire ball to the side. Their was something about his face. It was serious, but had an evil glare to it.  
  
Luigi: What is it...  
  
Then he noticed his eyes...  
  
Luigi: *Whisper* Mama mia... YOU!!!  
Mario: ?!  
Luigi: Die  
  
Luigi threw down his cannon and pulled out a large knife from his utility belt.  
  
Mario: What now?  
  
With his knife in hand he gouged for his chest, but Mario quickly dodged, ducked and rolled to the side. An open opportunity arrived as he stopped Luigi by grabbing his arm and kneeing him in the stomach. This caused him to drop the knife, but this didn't totally stop him as Luigi poked his eyes.  
  
Mario: Ow! Cheep shot!  
  
Luigi then kicked Mario right between the legs.  
  
Mario: Oh! Why are you...  
  
Luigi just looked at him and kicked his face causing him to fly a few feet back. He then picked up his cannon and walked up to Mario aiming at his face.  
  
Luigi: I now know the true reason of my suffering...  
Mario: ...  
  
Mario was lost for words as he saw the expression on Luigi's face, total hatred. He remember seeing that type of face back on the sky base when they faced Bowser.  
  
Mario: Why now?  
  
Those words rang in Luigi's face as he shook his head. He looked at Mario's eyes again and the hatred was relieved. This was an open opportunity to attack as he kicked the cannon into Luigi's gut.  
  
Luigi: Ow!  
  
Like a dancer, Mario hopped onto his feet and did a reverse kick nailing Luigi in his gut again. He then followed up with a bicycle kick hitting Luigi's chin and throwing his head back. Luigi didn't stand a chance.  
  
Mario: It appears you've lost Luigi.  
  
For some reason Mario release a small laugh. This again echoed through Luigi's ears and started filling him full of rage.  
  
Luigi: NO!!! YOU!!!  
  
One again, he was about to charge when he fell to the ground. It would appear that he tripped. But standing behind him was Mallow holding a fire flower.  
  
Mallow: Sorry I'm late.  
Mario: It was about time you showed up.  
  
With a groan Luigi forced himself back up.  
  
Mallow: Don't move Luigi!  
Luigi: I have to go on...  
  
A voice spoke up in his head.  
  
Voice: (Only Luigi can hear it) Luigi. This attempt has failed, but you can try again...  
Luigi: I can?  
Mallow: What?  
Voice: On your suit, there are two button. Press both and you can escape for now...  
Luigi: Thank you.  
  
Luigi attempted for the buttons, but Mallow noticed and yelled.  
  
Mallow: I said don't move!  
Luigi: See you all later...  
  
The thought of a bomb rang through his mind as a boost of energy went through as he ran towards Luigi with a sense of urgency. Just then, the claws ripped through both his right and left hand as he attempted to tackle him. But as Luigi pressed both the button in a flash he disappeared as Mario hit the ground hurting his chin.  
  
Mallow: Where'd he go?!  
  
But Mallow took his concern off Luigi and concentrated on Mario as he ran to help.  
  
Mallow: Are you... Oh my god!  
  
He fell back in disbelief when he saw Mario's hands extending those claws.  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Said Mario as he got up.  
  
Mario: Mama mia...  
  
Was all he could as he look at his hands.  
  
Mario: What's happening to me?  
  
And he fainted because of the shock.  
  
8:45:09 AM  
  
Back at Luigi's house, he suddenly reappeared in the kitchen where a man in a coat was standing.  
  
Man: I see you returned.  
Luigi: Who are you?  
Man: There's no time for proper introductions. I'm just here to help.  
Luigi: Ha... You haven't helped much.  
Man: If Mario didn't get involved, you would have completed your mission. He will be one of your obstacles.  
Luigi: Mario. I don't think that was Mario.  
Man: What makes you say that?  
Luigi: It was his eyes...  
  
Mushroom Castle - 8:53:31 AM  
  
In the medical room. Robbie was still being treated for that fireball shot to the chest. Mario was rolled in on a stretcher still unconscious.  
  
Toad: How's Robbie doing?  
Doctor: We have him in stable condition, but we can't revive him right now.  
Toad: When can you? He might be our only help.  
Doctor: I don't know.  
Toad: Hmm...  
Doctor: What's Mario doing here?  
Toad: I was hoping you could tell us. Oh yah, we also have Geno here.  
  
Some of the guards rolled in Geno's burnt up doll body.  
  
Doctor: I'm sure he'll need some patching up. (Get it?)  
Geno: *Groan* Not funny...  
  
The doctor walked up to Mario and was freaked out by his hands.  
  
Doctor: I think I've seen something like this.  
  
He grabbed a saring and gave Mario a shot. Mario's hands went back to normal as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Mario: Mama mia...  
Mallow: You okay Mario  
  
Suddenly the doctor stuck another needle in Mario's arm and extracted some blood.  
  
Mario: OW!!!  
Doctor: Sorry, but I have to do a DNA test.  
Toad: What do you think is up?  
Doctor: I'm not sure. But I'll have an answer in about 30 minutes.  
  
9:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. From 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM

A/N: I know this is a surprise, but things have calmed down and I can feel like writing fan fiction again. I know I said I was done for good but there's something about writing fan fiction that I can't explain. It's this thrill that I can't live without porbably because of my craziness. Also, I've learn that if I'm gonna be a Marine I can't just keep giving up on stuff. Sense so many people loved this story I'm gonna continue it. Sorry, I just feel weird doing but I have to. There's a better explanation in my profile. Even though I'm just trying to finish this up I'll do my best to make it the best damn story I've written. Thanks...  
  
BTW: This chapter is gonna be kind of short because not much happens here.  
Super Mario 24  
  
The following takes place between 9:00 AM and 10:00 AM  
On the day of the revival of the wishing star...  
  
***Mushroom Castle - 9:00:00 AM  
  
It was calm and quiet after a hellish battle that tore up the castle. All anybody could hear were the echoes of falling bricks and the chirps of birds filling the silent void. Though it didn't stay calm for long as troops started running through the castle cleaning up the mess as best as they could. In the hospital section of the castle the team was waiting around for the test results.  
  
Mallow: So what do you think is wrong with Mario?  
Doctor: There's nothing wrong with him. It's just I can't understand why this would happen to him.  
Mario: What the heck are you talking about.  
Doctor: In this world, there have been instances where two life forms merge with each other creating one new life form. This only happens though when they are near an explosion laced with wishing star powder.  
  
There was a pause for everyone to ponder the doctor's explanation.  
  
Yoshi: So you're saying Mario is someone else.  
Doctor: No. Mario is still Mario, but he has another conscious in him.  
Mario: Who?  
Doctor: That's what I'm trying to find out. It's gonna be a few more minutes. In the mean time I must tend to Geno and Robbie.  
  
In the other room, Robbie was lying down still unconscious from the gun shot wound. But as he laid there, visions started popping in his head. He saw himself just floating around in a starry sky and saw four faces. All four looked somewhat the same because they we're blurred.  
  
Robbie: Where am I?  
Face1: We can not allow you to live. Not with what you know.  
  
All four faces started charging up an energy beam and fired them straight at Robbie electrocuting him immensely. In real life, he started screaming shifting around his body in pain. The people monitoring him were confused with what's going on.  
  
Nurse1: Some hurry, he's going into shock.  
Nurse2: How's this possible.  
Nurse1: Wait. He need's to wake up. Someone get me 50 cc of red potion.  
  
The nurses injected the serum into Robbie and he slowly opened his eyes. He's looked hurt and was unable to move his lips. He was like a vegetable.  
  
Nurse: Someone better call the doctor.  
  
***Luigi's House - 9:19:01 AM  
  
Frantically Luigi walked around his house waiting for the voices to appear again to tell him what to do next. Flipping around his fire flower was becoming his new nervous twitch.  
  
Luigi: What do i do next?  
  
He just kept asking himself that over and over.  
  
Luigi: Come on! Someone talk to me!  
***Mushroom Castle - 9:31:40 AM  
  
Doctor: It's done!  
  
A single piece of white paper printed out with several lines written on it. The doctor adjusted his glasses.  
  
Doctor: Let me see here. What?  
Mario: Is something wrong?  
Doctor: I don't think you would want to know?  
Mallow: Oh gawd, is Mario dying?  
Doctor: No, but I think I need to run some more tests. These results seem to be inaccurate.  
  
He walked out the door still gripping the piece of paper. The team tried to stop him, but just pushed past and continued down one of the hallways.  
  
Yoshi: Something isn't right.  
  
Right then Geno got up feeling a little better. Most of his doll form was fixed and he started to think to himself.  
  
Geno: (Thinking) Even with all that has gone on, I still need to revive that star.  
  
He then walked up to Mario.  
  
Geno: Tell me Mario, everyone thought you were dead. How did you survive.  
Mallow: Yah. And I've been hearing rumors that King Boo is back?  
  
Mario gripped his chin wondering.  
  
Mario: I can't remember. I was on that ship, and then there were hundreds of explosions. I was also shot in the stomach. Waluigi was there too, but I don't remember King Boo?  
  
He started lying back thinking.  
  
Mario: I can't remember anything else...  
  
9:43:51 AM  
  
While Mario continued thinking, in another part of the castle Peach was in one of her private rooms. The room was small, but had a closet filled with many weapons. They we're guns, but disguised as umbrellas and canes. She took out one of the umbrellas cocked it by opening it up and closing it again.  
  
Peach: I think this one will do nicely.  
  
She closed the closet and picked up her cell phone thinking if she should call King Boo or not. She remember she should stay low and simply put the phone back. But she noticed the time and remember she had something to do at 10 o'clock. So gripping the umbrella she walked out of her secret room and started looking for Geno.  
  
Guard: Peach. There you are.  
Peach: Yes?  
Guard: Geno needs to talk to you.  
Peach: Good. I need to talk to him.  
  
They walked down the hallway just as the doctor passed them still gripping that sheet of paper. He soon walked into Robbie's room.  
  
Doctor: How's he doing?  
Nurse: He went into shock for no logical reason. He can't talk, but he refuses to go to sleep.  
Doctor: Don't let him. I got a feeling something big is at work.  
Nurse: I hear you.  
  
She notices the paper in the Doctor's hands.  
  
Nurse: What do you have there?  
Doctor: It's nothing... Just keep monitoring Robbie.  
Nurse: Right.  
  
The doctor left the room tried to find a spot where he could be alone. He walked into a small office and looked at the paper again still with a confused look. He then threw the paper on the desk and started on the test again.  
  
Doctor: This just can't be right. But, my tests are never wrong...  
  
The form read a followed:  
  
Blood type detects two different DNAs. The first is 1333435322456535675 decribe as Mario's blood type. The second is 5982364893767894623. The following number ID is unknown but has koopa blood in the DNA. Possible match:  
  
Bowser  
  
9:53:23 AM  
  
Peach walked into the room where the team was located.  
  
Mario: Peach. Oh gawd I though I would never see you again.  
  
He hopped and gave Peach a hug.  
  
Peach: It's good to see you alive too.  
  
Her voice sounded someone disappointed but no one noticed.  
  
Peach: Where's Geno?  
Geno: Queen Peach?  
Peach: Hello Geno.  
Geno: It's good to see you're okay.  
Peach: Let's just get down to business.  
Geno: Well as you know the gods of Star Road will not let us revive the star, but if I don't revive it soon all my work will be destroyed and I'll have to rebuild Star Road again. And it might be four years before I can rebuild it again.  
Peach: So what can we do.  
Geno: If we revive it in a private ceremony, then I doubt we'll run into any trouble.  
Peach: What kind of trouble?  
Geno: You know, random bad guys why might try to steel the star as it's being revive. But if we do it in private then we shouldn't have any problems.  
Peach: Sounds good. We should revive the star as soon as possible.  
Geno: Good. We can start as 10:30.  
Peach: Okay. Now if you excuse me I have some others things to take care of.  
  
She walked out of the room and picked up her cell phone dialing it up.  
  
Peach: It's ready.  
KB: Good. What time?  
Peach: 10:30, but come at 11:00.  
KB: Good.  
Peach: See you there.  
  
And she hung up and walked off.  
  
10:00:00 AM  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
